


I miss you

by rastar



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rastar/pseuds/rastar
Summary: 警告：主要角色漫畫式死亡，結局HE。大綱：玩脫的Tony變成鬼回到復仇者大廈，他惡整了每一個人，唯獨漏掉Steve。





	I miss you

最初發現事情不對頭的是Clint，身為一名優秀的弓箭手他自然有良好的觀察力，雖然要發現這事基本不需要觀察力，有人把箭插在他練習室的牆上，箭頭拼成”我愛餅乾”幾個大字，而監視錄影上沒有出現半個人影，箭頭全部都是自己飛到牆上的，簡直像是鬧鬼了一樣。

蜘蛛俠也感到不對勁，他午餐的花生三明治裡面被人塗了辣椒醬，他一開始以為是有人發現了他並不是真的Peter Parker，但隨後發現他並不是唯一的受害者，蜂女Janet在抱怨她的首飾不見了然後又在奇怪的地方找到，Thor在某一天早晨頂了個鄉村麻花辮頭來開會，甚至連老管家Jarvis都提出老是有人在他剛關掉廚房電燈後又突然開啟嚇了他一大跳。

大家聚集在復仇者的客廳內討論這些惡作劇行為，並且互相比較誰被惡整的較慘，Natasha說有個白色影子在她開車的時候突然出現在後照鏡內，把她嚇到差點掐死副座上的犯人，女浩克Jennifer則是說有人在她打沙袋時突然把東西移走害她撲空跌倒在地，金鋼狼Logan說有人故意把臭襪子塞到冰箱的剩菜內，害他找東西吃的時候被燻得半死。

這些惡作劇千奇百怪，唯一的相同點就是沒人知道嫌犯是誰，就算調出監視器畫面來也沒有顯示出任何人影，而這犯人對於復仇者們相當熟悉，幾乎是針對每個人不同特質來進行惡作劇，幾乎所有復仇者都難逃這位犯人之手，除了他們的好隊長Steve。

一般情況下可以推定沒有遭到毒手的人就是犯人了，但是如果這是Captain American，不，這是不可能的，隊長才沒有那麼無聊來進行這些惡作劇，這反倒像是復仇者的另一大家長Tony Stark的手筆，說道這大家都自覺地沉默了。

這突如其來的沉默反倒顯得電視新聞的聲音更大聲，新聞報導著「復仇者的創始人、商業巨擘的Tony Stark在一次行動中殞落」而電視畫面則是Steve在Tony的紀念會上哽咽到說不出話來，一旁的Thor趕緊接過麥克風救場的情形。

一直站在客廳門口聽著大家討論的Steve則是受不了眾人的沉默而離開，他不喜歡那沉默代表的意義，他不願去想為何大家都遭到了惡作劇唯獨他沒有，他不想看到那場愚蠢的紀念會。

Steve快步衝回他的浴室，將淋浴開到最大最熱，滾燙的熱水沖刷他身上，Steve能感覺到燙，但那火熱溫度卻再也無法溫暖他冰冷的心，他想沖掉身上那種無力感，一切都晚了，他什麼都做不了，他不應該派Tony去那個任務，他不應該因奧創突然出現而沒有應對措施，他不應該由著Tony去對付奧創，他不應該……他應該和Tony說那句話的，他從來都沒有對Tony說過的那句話，而現在Tony再也沒有機會聽到了。

無論如何那些都太遲了，再多的後悔也挽不回Tony的性命，Steve在花灑下流淚，他不希望任何人看到他這副樣子。

+++

對於惡作劇Tony可是挺開心的，畢竟他通常沒那個時間精力來和大家玩這些小遊戲，而且作弄所有人？要是被捉弄回來可就麻煩大了，那為何又獨漏Steve呢？這個問題Tony自己也說不清楚，大概是因為Steve太嚴肅了，不是一個好的開玩笑的對象吧，最起碼他自己是這麼認為的。

Tony還跑去參加自己的紀念會了，說真的，沒必要搞得那麼淒風苦雨吧？又不是死了個人……等等，好吧，他是死了沒錯，但是他還好好的飄在這裡啊！Tony衝到Steve面前努力地朝他揮手和大吼，但是Steve沒有絲毫的反應，Thor倒是略有感應的往他的方向看了一眼，隨後又轉走目光。

沒有人看的到他，這個事實使得Tony很沮喪，雖然很方便他進行惡作劇，但最後也使得他感到無聊。

Tony窩在客廳角落，聽著大家分享他的豐功偉業，他承認那些惡作劇一開始挺好玩的，但後來他也覺得沒意思了，他開始覺得奇怪，死亡就是這樣一回事嗎？變成鬼魂在人世間飄盪？他還以為他會去地獄或是天堂之類的地方呢，雖然前者他在活著的時候已經去過了。

就在他開始覺得死亡很無聊的時候，Steve出現了，他汗涔涔的出現在客廳口偷聽大家聊天，完全就是一副剛訓練完準備回房間的路過樣子，Steve身上的白色T恤被打濕將他美好的胸肌顯露無遺，Tony衝上前去，想實施他一直很想做卻從來沒有膽子做的一件事：襲隊長的胸。

就在他興沖沖撲過去的下一秒，理所當然的，他撲了空，身為鬼魂的他自然沒有辦法觸碰活人，他所造成的效果就是Steve突然沒有原因的感覺到寒冷而抖了一下身體，Tony生悶氣的飄坐在地上，他這輩子居然都沒有辦法襲過隊長的胸，這實在太令鬼生氣了。

當Steve受不了離開時，Tony跟著飄在Steve後面，Tony覺得自己像是背後靈，管他的，他現在就是Steve的背後靈。

Tony一路跟到Steve的浴室，就在他猶豫應不應該禮貌地穿牆出去的同時，Steve就已經把自己扒光淋浴去了，而Tony就覺得其實不出去也沒關係了。

Tony坐在洗手台上欣賞著Steve的淋浴秀，隨後發現凝結在玻璃上的細小水珠擋住了他的視線，Tony伸手劃掉那些水珠，想要看清Steve的樣子，然而卻看到了他不期望的事，他發現Steve在哭，儘管Steve用淋浴來掩飾，但Steve傷心欲覺得表情顯示了他正在哭。

Steve這麼堅強的人怎麼會哭呢？Steve自己死的時候也沒哭，復仇者這麼多年來他也只看過Steve嘆息而不是流淚，Steve怎麼會哭呢？Steve怎麼可能為了他而哭呢？

不論如何，他只想要Steve停下來別再哭了，Tony覺得Steve的眼淚讓他心臟收緊並且呼吸困難，儘管他早就沒了心跳呼吸，Tony開始在淋浴間的玻璃上書寫Steve的名字，直到他將三面玻璃都寫滿了Steve的名字，Steve才發現到異常。

「Tony你在這裡嗎？」Steve問，他的聲音不像以往的堅毅果決，反倒是有些不確定的顫抖。

『是，我在，請你不要哭了。』Tony在鏡子上寫到，隨著他的筆跡劃過的地方，鏡子裡顯現出Tony的身影來，Tony驚訝的發現他可以在鏡子裡被看到，Steve見此激動的跑到鏡子前，Steve很想把鏡子上所有的水霧擦去好好看看Tony現在的樣子，但又擔心擦去水霧後Tony沒有辦法跟他溝通。

「你為什麼之前不來找我？」Steve有太多問題想問Tony，你現在還活著嗎？還是只是鬼魂？他可以幫助Tony脫離這種狀態嗎？Tony能復活嗎？但最先問出口的卻是這個蠢問題，而且聽起來像是在責怪Tony的不是，Steve在這問題說出口後簡直想掐死自己。

Tony只是抬起頭從鏡子裡看向Steve，他自己都不知道答案的問題他也沒辦法回答Steve，Tony凝望著Steve神色複雜。Steve看到Tony身上還是他死時的那套裝甲，每一次Tony在鏡子上寫字都留下輕微的刮痕，Tony臉上有些戰鬥時留下的擦傷，這提醒了Steve，Tony死的時候是把自己當作人形炸彈撞向奧創，復仇者根本找不到完整的屍骨來幫Tony收殮。

Steve伸出手想要觸碰鏡子裡的Tony，但只碰到堅硬的鏡面，Tony苦笑了下，自己向Steve手所在的位置蹭了下，好像Steve正在撫摸他的臉似的，但實際上他也感覺不到Steve了。

「那為何你現在出現了？」Steve心痛地看著Tony的舉動問。

『你在哭，我不希望你傷心。』看到Steve哭比他自己哭還要難受。

「那些惡作劇呢？你為什麼要對大家惡作劇？」Steve知道Tony絕不是這麼惡劣的人。

『我不希望大家為了我的死而哀傷，沒必要為了這個難過。』Tony扯出一個笑容，當然還有另一部份的原因純粹是因為好玩。

「你真的死了？」Steve幾乎把自己的臉貼到鏡子上了，那雙藍眼睜得大大得讓人難以對他說謊。

『應該是吧，我以前又沒死過。』Tony聳聳肩，同時發現自己正在消失，他開始發現自己感覺不到下半身的存在，Tony猜大概是時間快到了所以他才能在鏡子裡顯現出來。

「你沒有機會復活了嗎？」Steve哀傷地問，他看見鏡子中的Tony以飛快的速度消失。

『你問過那麼多人，其實也已經有答案了吧。』Tony微笑，他知道Steve為了他去見了不少人，但都無功而返，就像當初他去祈求讓Steve復活一樣。

「Tony我……」Steve還想說什麼，但是被Tony阻止了，他不想聽Steve說那句話，他不想在這種情況下聽到那句話。

『Good bye, I will miss you.』Tony在鏡子上寫下最後一句話，他看著Steve，想將他的身影留在心裡永遠不忘記他。

Steve拍擊著鏡面，想將Tony從鏡子裡拉出來，但是只是擊碎了鏡面，破碎的鏡子散了一地，每一片碎片都反射了痛哭失聲的Steve。

Steve撿起寫著Tony最後一句話的碎片，不顧銳利的邊緣將他的手劃的鮮血淋漓，霧氣散去後鏡子上只留下了極細的刮痕寫著『miss you』。

 

+++

要說Tony的死對誰影響最大，那莫過於Steve，他們是最好的摯友，雖然他們時常爭吵，但沒有人質疑過這兩位復仇者大家長之間的情誼。

Tony的死讓Steve變得有些瘋狂，他開始執行那些最大的保護隊友安全卻讓他自己置於險境的策略，幾乎每次任務完畢都讓他自己傷痕累累，但Steve卻像是感覺不到疲倦似的，每當有召喚他便是第一個到達現場，有時戰鬥結束還留下來清掃戰場。

所有人都很擔心Steve的情況，他完全沒有從Tony的死之中走出來，這種狀況一直持續到他在戰場的廢墟中發現了一個嬰兒，Steve找到他和他的母親，他們被戰鬥中倒塌的建築物給壓住了，他的母親盡最大能力保護了這個孩子，嬰兒幾乎沒有受到傷害，然而母親的身體卻已經冰冷且了無聲息，Steve輕柔的扳開她的手，將她懷中的嬰兒抱了起來。

Steve很擔心那嬰兒的情況，雖然它沒有任何外傷，但是它的體溫和呼吸頻率都不理想，Steve把它抱至胸口盡可能的溫暖它，就在他的手要觸碰到那嬰兒小小的臉頰時，那個孩子醒了，它睜著水汪汪的藍眼睛望著他，沒有失去母親的驚慌，裡面裝著對世界滿滿的好奇，那孩子沒有哭，他就只是睜著眼望著他，Steve只在一個人身上看過那種眼神。

Steve沒有自覺他的手有些顫抖，他揭開那孩子的嬰兒毯檢查，孩子手上有個小吊牌，寫著一些基本資料，它是個男孩，而姓名那欄赫然寫著『Anthony Stark』。

男嬰父親的屍體在不遠處被發現，失去雙親的嬰兒，幸運一點的話會被一個好家庭收養，不幸的話他可能在各種不同的寄養家庭裡長大，而Steve不想看到那種狀況發生。

儘管幾乎所有復仇者都反對，但是Steve堅持收養這個孩子，這個和Tony有著同樣名字的男嬰。

他還差點過不了社會福利局這關，身為一個全職的超級英雄風險實在太大，而他也沒有穩定的收入來源，最後還是靠著Pepper和她的律師團隊才搞定這個問題，直到那時他才知道他是Tony的大多數遺產繼承人，Tony連死後都不會忘記照顧他。

最後他在廢墟裡發現的Anthony Stark成為他的養子，他沒有為這個孩子改名，他覺得維持原狀就很好，儘管他的朋友們抗議這點。

Anthony的聰慧在他非常小的時候就顯現出來了，他在學習走路的時候抓住了一只掃地機器人，並且用一隻小螺絲刀把它拆解並完整的組合回去，抓住給Anthony螺絲刀的犯人Clint罵一頓後，Steve了解到Anthony的智商絕對不亞於Tony。

Steve總是能在Anthony身上看到Tony的影子，在他心中也時常把他們兩者做比較，儘管他從來不會說出口。

Steve承認帶小孩挺累人的，特別是Anthony總能搞出各種稀奇古怪的意外，最令他心驚膽跳的一次是他發現Anthony用他自製的手套攀在復仇者大樓外的玻璃上的時候，那可是四十樓的高度，而Anthony完全沒有任何防護措施，把Anthony揪下來時他都快腳軟了。

而小Anthony只是無辜地睜大眼說「我只是想和Parker叔叔一樣。」這句話讓Peter徹底從保母名單上除了名，天曉得他還帶Anthony幹過什麼事。

但Steve發現自己很難對Anthony生氣，尤其是當Anthony用他那軟綿可愛的聲音說「Steve我最愛你了。」並且給Steve一個抱抱的時候，讓Steve頓時覺得有股細小的電流竄過，全身的骨頭都快融化了。

但這樣的舉動在Anthony十四歲以後就很少出現了，Anthony進入了青春期後他就和Steve產生了隔閡，Steve努力想彌補他們之間的裂縫，但他總感覺Anthony離他越來越遠，有時候一個星期裡他也不能見到Anthony幾次面，他們明明就住在同一個屋簷下。

鑒於Anthony身分的特殊性，他幾乎所有學業是在家中完成的，MIT的學位也是通過遠距教學，這某種程度上也使得Anthony和普通年輕人不同，Anthony在拿到博士學位後則是到Stark國際工作，而這些工作則是在復仇者大廈的地下室就可以完成了。

也就是說Anthony基本上不出門，要不是Steve偶爾還是會把他從房間裡挖出來鍛鍊身體和吃飯，連Steve自己都不是那麼確定Anthony的生死，畢竟他可搞不定Anthony的房門鎖或是在某次他大爆發後換的鈦合金大門。

Steve覺得這很像回到以前，他現在和Anthony只要一見面就吵架，他一點都沒有想要指責那孩子的意思，但Anthony好像就是看他不順眼，他關心的話語在Anthony耳裡變得刺耳，不管說什麼他都會被諷刺為老頭、老頑固、陳腐的東西。

就像現在，他好不容易抓住Anthony出來吃飯的時機，想要勸Anthony和他去公園走走運動一下。

「感謝你，老頭子，但是我體內有足夠的維生素D了。」Anthony對Steve翻了個白眼，伸手去轉門把準備回房間。

「Anthony你不應該用這種語氣對我說話，我是你的父親。」Steve一點也不懂維生素D和去公園走走之間的關係，去公園是呼吸新鮮空氣看些綠樹來釋放生活的壓力，而且他實在不喜歡Anthony對他說話的語氣，Steve一把抓住Anthony的手，阻止他進房。

「放開，你有什麼毛病？反正你也不是我的親生父親，他早就死了，甚至連那個偉大的Tony Stark也和我沒半點關係，你幹嗎管我那麼多。」Anthony生氣的大吼，提到Tony Stark時他用了極其諷刺的語氣，他討厭那個人，從小到大他都被拿來跟他比較，最可恨的地方是他所有的一切也幾乎都是他給的。

「收回你的話，Anthony。」Steve板起面孔，嚴肅的對Anthony說。

「我說的每一句話都是事實，我才不收回去。」Anthony倔強的說，他甩開Steve的箝制，衝回房裡，重重摔上大門後，Anthony難過坐在門口，他想過如果Tony Stark沒死會不會比較好，他是不是可以不用被當成”那個”Tony的代替品，他邊抽泣邊偷聽門外Steve的反應。

Steve和Anthony的爭吵被其他復仇者們聽見了，Bucky則是被推舉過來安慰Steve，他在Anthony的房門外看到了失魂落魄的Steve，被自己養大的孩子討厭的感覺肯定不好受。

Bucky拍了拍Steve的肩膀，問他想不想去酒吧喝一杯，同時想Steve拒絕他的提議後應該說些什麼安慰Steve，Steve本來就不愛喝酒，而收養Anthony後他就有更好的”看護孩子”理由不去酒吧了。

所以Steve答覆「好。」之後Bucky愣了好一會，他愣愣地看著Steve，Anthony給Steve的打擊肯定不是一般大，Bucky最後還是把Steve帶去酒吧了，當然是正規營業的那種，而他則是扮演知心好友的角色聽著Steve大吐苦水，主題還永遠環繞在Anthony身上。

「有時候我真的不懂Anthony，我對他哪裡不好了？他為何突然變成這樣，我聽說一般青少年的反抗期也沒那麼糟啊？他今天提起Tony了，我可從來都沒有把他們放在一起比過。」

「你真的沒有？就算只是在心裡？」Bucky狐疑的問，Anthony和Tony實在太過相像，很難讓人不去比較他們的差異。

「那不一樣，Tony是我的朋友，而Anthony他是我的孩子，他是我一手帶大的孩子啊！」Steve說到後面越來越沒底氣，他其實已經不清楚自己是如何看待Anthony的，尤其是Anthony和Tony越來越像的現在，有時他看著Anthony會覺得是Tony回來了，就好像Tony還活著，Steve知道自己會不由自主的在Anthony身上尋找Tony的影子，他知道這樣不對，但他實在是忍不住。

「我們都以為你已經走出來了，可是你堅持不為Anthony改名。」Bucky大口灌了啤酒說，他的兄弟情路也太過坎坷，簡直是愛誰誰死，殺遍天下無敵手。

「他……Tony他不是我的愛人，我從來沒有告訴他我愛他，我……來不及對他說。」Steve輕聲嘆息，他永遠恨他自己沒有告訴Tony這件事，他明明有機會說出口的，他把手伸進夾克口袋，輕輕摩娑著那寫著miss you的鏡子碎片。

Bucky睜大了眼睛，嗆了一口啤酒，他聽到了什麼！他需要Водка，現在，馬上。天啊！所有人都猜錯了，但這很正常嗎，哪個腦袋沒問題的人會認為死後把遺產都交給他的那個不是他愛人呢？那可是好幾千億啊，或許還達上兆。

而事實是Tony和Steve死前居然完全沒有搞上對方，復仇者們可都以為他們早就上了彼此的床很久了，說不定早就秘密結婚只是沒有公開罷了，事實可是給所有人一巴掌。

+++

看到這裡Anthony關掉了酒吧的監視影像，已經夠了，他知道他永遠沒辦法擺脫掉”那個”Tony的影子，那為何不去成全Steve呢？

Anthony轉過身不再面對屏幕上的兩人，他走向他自己製造的時光機器，如果他不想成為Tony的替代品，最好的方法就是讓Tony活過來，就算代價是他自己。

設定好參數後，Anthony回頭望了屏幕上的Steve最後一眼，他正苦悶的喝著Bucky給他的伏特加，他的頭髮已經發白不再像是陽光般燦爛，但是Anthony可以回憶起小時候他讓他騎在肩上時，Steve頭髮的觸感和光澤，他甚至能回憶起它的味道，就算他們用的是一樣的洗髮精，Anthony還是覺得Steve的味道比較好聞。

屏幕中的Steve皺了皺眉，這動作牽起了眼角的皺紋，歲月蝕刻的痕跡在Steve身上不是蒼老而是為他添加了成熟性感的魅力，Anthony忌妒任何一個得到Steve的人。

他真的很愛Steve，雖然他知道自己的這種愛是悖德的，這是種錯誤，他不應該愛上自己的養父，他去找過心理諮詢師，對方說他只是沒有弄清楚親情與愛情的分別，像他這種不常接觸外界的聰明孩子有時會有這種問題。

才不呢，他分得清楚親情與愛情之間的區別，他愛Jarvis爺爺，因為他能做出最好吃的餅乾還有在Steve不在時照顧他，那是親情；他喜歡Clint叔叔，因為他總是給他帶好玩的東西或著帶他去一些他其實不應該去的地方，那是親情。

但他想要和Steve上床，被Steve幹或是幹Steve都無所謂，更別提他第一次夢遺的對象還是Steve，這才不是TMD的親情，這是愛情，Anthony知道，所以他因此厭惡自己。

他覺得這樣的自己糟糕透頂，但他又無法控制自己的感情，只能將這種無力的感轉成怒氣發洩在Steve身上，而無辜的Steve只能被動地接受他的壞脾氣，從而讓他們的關係變得更加難堪，他實在是受不了這樣的自己。

Anthony希望Steve能夠幸福，雖然不是他所能給予的，但他可以促成這些，這對他來說也夠好了，Anthony毅然決然的按下時間機器的啟動鍵，讓時空之流帶走了他。

Anthony最後停在一間巨大的實驗室，Pym Hank的實驗室，奧創之父，Anthony想如果從源頭解決奧創，那麼Tony便不會死了。

Anthony安撫了因為他突然闖入而驚恐失措的Pym，並且費了一番口舌來說服他，讓他製造奧創時在核心代碼區鑲入一個病毒，而激活病毒的密鑰則是讓Pym在關鍵時刻傳給Tony，Pym雖然略帶疑惑，但還是照做了。

「你怎麼知道這樣一定可行呢？」Pym問Anthony。

「一定可行的。」Anthony扯出一個微笑，他看著正在消失的自己，這就是他的計畫一定可行的原因，如果成功則Tony不死，時間是個連續體，Anthony的存在就會被否定，那麼他就會被時間給抹滅。如果失敗，他繼續存在，那他就可以試到成功為止。

Pym著急的想要阻止Anthony消失，他還挺喜歡這個聰明的孩子的，他可不能眼睜睜看著他消失。

「別試了，我將要去我想去的地方，不用擔心我，你之後也不會記得我了。」Anthony安慰Pym，閉上眼任由自己的一生在眼前閃過。

Anthony看到了剛剛與Steve發生的爭吵，他真傻，他應該對Steve說「我愛你」的才對，就算Steve並不了解他真正的意思，他望見他無憂無慮對著Steve說「Steve我最愛你了」的日子，還有他開心地拆著他第一台掃地機器人，甚至是更早的，Steve第一次把他抱在懷裡的樣子。

Anthony看見了Steve撿起寫著地上的鏡子碎片，不顧銳利的邊緣將他的手劃的鮮血淋漓，霧氣散去後鏡子上只留下了極細的刮痕寫著『miss you』，他終於知道為何Steve只要別人碰一下那個鏡子碎片就會大發雷霆。

等等，Anthony在自己的意識中皺起眉頭，Steve從來沒有對他說過那片寫著miss you的鏡子是哪來的啊？他怎麼會有這些回憶？

隨著記憶繼續倒轉，他好像知道Clint練習室牆上的”我愛餅乾”是哪來的了，他每次問Clint都能得到不同的答案；還有Peter喜歡吃花生辣醬三明治的原因，絕對不是他喜愛辣醬和花生醬混在一起的味道；跟Janet總是把項鍊放在冷凍庫的理由，什麼這樣看起來比較美麗根本就是謊言；還有Jarvis永遠都留著廚房燈的緣由，他現在終於知道真相了，那些根本就是他自己搞的鬼，他們是在以自己的方式想念他。

他只有一個結論，Anthony和Tony根本沒有區別，他就是Tony Stark。

+++

Steve的頭很疼，照理說伏特加對他應該不會有影響，但他現在的感覺頭快炸裂了，好像有人把東西從他的腦袋裡抽走一樣，無數的畫面在他腦中閃過，他和Bucky喝酒，他和Anthony的爭吵，甚至是他們關係惡化前的事情。

他和Anthony一起去公園，一起去看球賽，Anthony吃著路邊攤熱狗把番茄醬沾到鼻子上的樣子，努力想照顧受傷的他的小Anthony，被他從樓外抓下來裝無辜求饒的Anthony，剛學會走路跌跌撞撞朝他跑來的Anthony，第一次喊出他的名字的Anthony，在廢墟中他第一次抱起的那個嬰兒，他能感覺到當時的哀傷、悲慟以及希望，不，他不想忘記這一切，不管是誰在抽取他的記憶，都不會成功的。

Steve奮力掙扎著睜開眼睛，眼前的一切還在倒轉，他手握著那片玻璃碎片，然而手上的血倒流回傷口，碎片飛回鏡子上，他在一次從鏡子裡看到Tony的身影，Steve瞬間感到心裡的刺痛，不捨地閉上了眼睛，同時間所有事物以飛快的速度在倒轉著。

當Steve再次睜開眼時，他回到了與奧創對峙的那場戰鬥，Tony完好無缺地站在他身邊。

「Tony！」Steve驚訝地喊出Tony的名字，卻不知接下來該說些什麼好。

「Hi, Steve能再見到你真好，等下再跟你解釋，現在我得先解決那傢伙。」Tony說，Steve緊張的衝上前抱住Tony，天啊！他才不要再一次失去Tony，他不可能承受這個。

「我死而復生讓你變得好熱情！放心，這次我不會再那麼莽撞了，Pym就是現在。」Tony的通訊器響起了Pym的聲音報告著已傳送完畢，Pym照Tony所準備的將密鑰上傳到他的裝甲，由他來使奧創體內的病毒代碼激活。

瞬間情勢反轉，奧創突然變成一堆廢鐵似的倒下去，眼睛和嘴部全部暗下去，身體的零件一件件散開，看起來復仇者們贏得這次的勝利。

「Tony，這到底是怎麼回事？」Steve驚訝又困惑的看著他抱著的傢伙。

「說來複雜，其實就是我造了個時光機回到過去讓Pym在奧創的主程序中加入病毒，然後必要時刻，像是剛才，我就可以讓Pym把激活病毒的密鑰發給我把奧創幹掉。」Tony把面甲升起來開始解釋著，同時在Steve的懷裡扭動，他真的不習慣Steve這麼熱情的。

「可是，你不是已經死了嗎？你怎麼再去造時光機？那些記憶又是怎麼回事？」Steve的問題像連珠炮一樣轟向Tony。

「我是死了沒錯，但Anthony就是我，Anthony造了時光機回到過去找Pym，記憶？你還保留著那些記憶？照理說你應該什麼都不記得才對。」Tony有些恐慌，Steve應該會忘記那些才對，因為對他來說那些事從來沒發生過。

「不，我記得所有事。」Steve真誠的看著Tony，Tony不安地扭動，這代表Steve記得他小時候幹過的一切白癡行為嗎？天啊，Steve最好別提他到十歲還會怕黑要和Steve一起睡這種蠢事。

「所以你……」Tony剛開口就被Steve的吻打斷，Steve的唇嘗起來像是灰塵、汗水還有血液的混合體，但Tony不在乎，因為Steve的舌頭正撬開他的牙舔進他的嘴裡，Tony閉上眼睛，手放上Steve的胸膛，他開心的笑，他終於襲擊Steve的胸肌了。

復仇者們開始鼓起掌，Clint吹起口哨叫他們去開房，Peter一臉你們好噁心，在孩子面前做這種事在太不純潔的表情，Janet興奮的抓著Ms. Marvel大叫看吧，我跟妳說過了！從Hulk狀態變回來的Bruce翻著白眼呢喃著睪固酮衝腦這兩位發情中。

兩人稍微分開，對視一笑，只有他們自己知道，這一次，他們不會再錯過彼此。

The End

 

註一：標題的Miss you可以翻成我想念你或是我錯過你都對，小小的玩了下雙關。前面Tony在浴室說的是”我會想你”或著是感歎”我錯過你了”，最後一句則是”不會錯過”。

註二：嬰兒的代稱一開始用它，因為英文不知性別的嬰兒用it，中文好像沒有可以對照的，所以還是用它。

註三：維生素D可以藉由照射紫外線後由膽固醇轉化而成，也就是說多曬太陽可以生成維生素D。

註四：Водка是伏特加的俄文，Bucky冬兵待過俄國很長一段時間XD

註五：睪固酮是雄性激素的一種，有增強性慾的功能。

 

後記

結局超甜的對吧XDDDDD

這篇微博上的轉發數嚇到我了，比狗狗還多啊，還附帶一片哀嚎聲和查水表，但是其實我寫的時候真沒覺得虐啊(虐點太高了)

說這篇的緣起是因為之前參加的中文Marvel Big Bang，可惜沒找到配對的繪手，我就自己貼出來了。因為是事先寫好的，所以就用很神奇的速度發出來了，雖然說我原本打算一周放一章，但是看哀號一片還是算了，人家還要攢RP，準備下周考試(掩面)，其實還有其實奧創沒死，慢慢侵蝕世界，Steve被奧創綁架，Tony再緊急關頭回憶起前世的結局，但是覺得太麻煩還有架構太大所以就砍掉了。

我其實很喜歡這個結局的，失去過後才會更珍惜嗎XD


End file.
